Of Love and Flowers
by deceitful-fluffyness
Summary: This is a short AU oneshot about Zetsu and Sakura.


Hello all, yes I am the author and this is an author's note. How exciting eh? Well seeing as I had this hanging around I have decided to post it. So if it is highly confusing and is something highly horrible I would not like to hear about it because I already know those things.

Disclaimer: There is nothing in the naruto universe I own and am getting no money for this story.

On with the story

--------------

It had been another long day at the office for the pink haired graduate. In fact Sakura would have claimed it to be the worst. The morning had started off with a fight with her long time obsidian eyed boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke, and only got worse. She was late for work and once she had gotten there, there was a message waiting for her that said Sasuke had just broken up with her. That lead to her being the talk of the building and her boss who just happened to be Sasukes older brother, Uchiha Itachi, had come down to her small cubical to congratulate her and that he wanted the four hundred page report before lunch.

All the talking, gossiping actually if the green eyed woman really thought about it, had given her a head ache. So sitting in her old beat up car Sakura had a hand on her forehead and another turning the car key to start her car. Nothing happened. She tried again and still nothing happened. Giving out a frustrated sigh Sakura climbed out of the car and started to walk towards her small apartment. She would phone a tow-truck when she got home. After throwing all of Sasuke's possessions out the window of course to help keep her cool while talking to the person that would talk to her as if she had done the world a great injustice letting her car die. The old piece of crap it was.

Walking down the some what deserted streets Sakura looked into shops windows watching them begin to close down. That is until she came to this really strange flower shop that had a sign proclaiming it to be open, from 7 p.m. to 8 a.m. Sakura, who used to have a best friend that owned a flower shop of her own, knew to the best of her knowledge that most flowers looked more appealing in the sun light, more alive. Not to mention with Sakura's business degree she knew most if not all shops of this type did all if not most of their business in the late mornings and early afternoons, sometimes later when some male was in trouble with his lover.

Curious now, Sakura pulled open the door and entered the store. Black and white was the main colour scheme in the place but the bright and flamboyant flowers stole the focus away from that fact. Browsing the isles Sakura came to the cash register desk where a strange man with black and white hair was arguing with himself about whether a fake nightingale should be placed on the cash register or in the garbage. The fight was so venomous and sounded so much like two people were in disagreement that Sakura could only stand there and watch.

The conflict continued on for a little while longer before the man seemed to come to the agreement that it would be placed in front of the cash register where he would never see it again from his position behind the counter. The argument over the man turned to Sakura and asked her what she would like, what sounded like a make it quick muttered under his breath.

Pointing to the freshly cut Angel's trumpet Sakura couldn't even speak. Paying for the flowers she quickly left the store to a chorus of have a nice night and you better be leaving now. That would have to be the strangest experience she had ever had but she found herself going back to the small shop a couple of nights later to refresh the flowers that had wilted.

A schedule was made between the two. The freshest flowers to the shop laid out next to the cash register waiting for the pink haired woman to come take them away. Conversation between the two slowly got better and Sakura learned more about the white and black haired man that owned and ran the shop, while in turn she gave up information about herself.

It was on one of the colder days that a conversation came up that changed Sakura's life.

The emerald eyed woman was seated on the shops counter next to her flowers looking out over the store where the man, who she found out was named Zetsu, was going over his stock removing the flowers that didn't meet his approval.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend to buy you the flowers?" his question sounded innocent with a curious edge. Shaking her head Sakura looked down to the ground, tears falling from her eyes not answering the question, the memory of Sasuke still harsh to her.

Startled when Zetsu's hand cupped her face and a gentle thumb wiped away the tears under an eye while he kissed the other side dry Sakura just sat there. "You can have those flowers for free," Zetsu said gesturing to the ones having their stems crushed under Sakura's hand when he had finished with her tears. Moving off then as if what had just transpired never happened the strange man went back to his surveying and Sakura went home in a daze.

She was reluctant to go back into the store again but the sight of dried and petal less stems in an empty vase prompted her to go back and when she did Zetsu was no where to be seen. A bouquet of flower on the counter like all the other times when she had come into the shop, this time though there was a card. Picking up the small piece of paper Sakura could help but smile and turn around to where she knew Zetsu was now standing, dropping the card while hastily trying to put it on the counter. The simple piece of white paper that had the simplest message on it,

'Cherry blossoms are my favourite flower.'


End file.
